Getting busy
by aomelovespuppy
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are a happily married couple, parents of a ten month-old baby boy. But their busy Schedule is leaving them both exhausted and with litlle time for themselves.


This is another smutty one shot. Please let me know if there are any mistakes, it´s late and I´m can´t see that well

WARNING: Adult content.

The click-clack of her high heels echoing off the walls of the almost silent hall was sufficient for Inuyasha to know his wife was approaching his office. As busy as they had been during the last couple of weeks, a surprise lunch visit was very welcome.  
With a highly demanding ten months old baby boy, they could hardly ever get a few minutes alone and when they did, they would be too exhausted from their daily routine and lack of sleep, they would both jump at the opportunity of a little nap.  
Inuyasha smiled to himself when Kagome's face appeared through the open door, he covered the receiver of his telephone signaling her to come in.

"Yes Jaken, I´m still here" He mumbled in a bored tone. While he covered the receiver once more to give his wife a little peck on the lips.

 _"Kami, she looks gorgeous!"_ he thought to himself while eyeing her up and down, from the tips of her wild raven hair playfully grazing the curve of her rump to the long slender legs her pencil skirt only half covered. She had lost all of the baby weight and was looking as hot as ever. His eyes wandered to the front of her blouse and he decided that with breastfeeding her lovely globes had benefitted quite a bit.

After one long look at his lovely wife and he couldn´t keep up with Jaken´s ranting. He usually loved his job at the D.A.´s office, but when it kept him away from his family, he had come to resent it, so he decided to cut it short and enjoy the distraction for a while.

"Look Jaken, I don´t feel comfortable discussing it over the phone. Send me an e-mail all you´ve got on the case and we´ll talk later."

He was frowning now, Kagome knew it wasn´t a good sign. He had gained a reputation for being ruthless with the criminals, humans, demons and hanyos alike, but he was also known to be fair and impartial. She should have called before dropping by out of the blue.

She sat down on a chair across from his desk and crossed her legs, noticing how his eyes were drawn to them. She was feeling somewhat playful and as there was nobody else around she decided to try and entice him, see how far they could get. Putting her heel clad feet on top of the desk and crossing them at the ankle, her pencil skirt hiking a couple of inches up her thigh, she displayed her legs in full view.

Inuyasha´s temper was rising fast. The Little imp on the line refused to Let the subject go. And he had a pair of legs in front of him that begged to be touched. And considering how long it had been since the last time he was able to run his fingers up and down the smooth skin, he regarded the matter as urgent, putting all other issues on hold.

"That´s it, either you send the email or talk to my assistant when he returns. I´m sure Miroku will be happy to assist you. Goodbye."

With those words, he hung the phone and made himself availab to take a more pressing matter into his hands, literally.

As soon as he closed the door, he kneeled beside her chair, his hands immediately diving under the fabric of her skirt, his claws grazing the pantyhose that was still covered her skin.

"Baby you´re so mean. You know I can´t resist you. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

He spoke in a low, husky tone that made Kagome melt into the chair.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed for a few seconds the sensations her husband awoke in her her lower lip and taking a deep breath she felt the pads of his fingers stroking against her mound, over the fabric of her rapidly drenching panties.

"Ahh," she moaned as she tried to speak, her voice sounding a bit breathless. "You… mmm… you left your lunch on the kitchen table. I…I knew it would be a busy day and…ohhh…mmmm… and you would be skipping lunch."

"Oh, you´re such a good girl."

He kept his left hand busy under her skirt while his right one found the way to her cleavage, going under her blouse and lace brassiere, his index and thumb rolling the soft flesh of her nipple until it was erect and then turning his attention to the other.

"Inuyasha, I think we´d better stop. Somebody can come in any minute."

She tried to sound convincing, but her body was speaking a different language, her hips bucking against his hand with every stroke he gave her.

"But I thought you liked this he spoke against her ear, his tongue making hot trails from there to her collarbone. "I can smell how much you like it."

"Oh, I do, baby. But…ahhh… this isn´t the right place..."

The mewling sounds escaping her mouth mixed with the alluring smell of her arousal had Inuyasha´s cock hardening and throbbing inside his pants. He was getting desperate to release it and bury it deep inside his wife´s pussy.

"Shhh, don´t worry about it. We´re all alone. Everybody in this floor is out for another 45 minutes."

"But the door has no lock."

"Don´t think about it. It has been over a week. I´m dying to fuck you. Can you feel this?"

The hand that had been fondling her breasts took one of hers and led it to his crotch, to show her the evidence of his own urgency, while his mouth captured hers in a searing kiss.

"Let´s go to the bathroom," she said boldly against his lips, "We can lock it from the inside, can´t we?"

"Great! I love the way your mind works."

She got up and tried to walk to the bathroom in the back of her husband´s office but before she could take a step he had her pinned against the desk, his hand fumbling with the elastic of her pantyhose as he dragged them down her legs to let it fall around her ankles where she kicked them loose.

Kagome tried to protest, but his mouth was over hers in a second and she couldn´t do anything but kiss him back. Inuyasha´s tongue invaded her mouth and stole her breath, while his hands were on her skirt, pulling it up to her waist only to position them on the firm roundness of her butt, bringing her hips flush against his raging erection.

Kagome´s mind was intoxicated, she had been taken over by her own needs and her husband´s overwhelming lust.

"Kagome, I don´t think I can make it to the bathroom. I have to fuck you right now" He spoke in between kisses while his hands unbuttoned the front of her blouse to relieve her breasts from the confines of her underwear.

"I know, I feel the same way too."

Then she couldn´t speak anymore when she felt his tongue lapping at the sensitive flesh around her aureola, making her grab his hair to correct the course it was taking. When she finally felt him sucking and biting on her hardened nipples, she let go of his hair to find the way to his belt.

It only took her a few seconds to get her hand around the hot and thick flesh which was already leaking when she palmed it.  
She felt him grunt around her nipples, the rumbling sound vibrating through her chest making her even hotter and wetter than she already was.

The distant sound of the elevator bell announcing somebody was getting down on their floor, froze them both for a few seconds, both of them panting and trying desperately to keep quiet until Inuyasha's heightened senses could tell who was coming.

"Bathroom?" She asked in a whisper.

He only nodded and grabbed his pants, which were about to go down, with one hand walking swiftly to the small room on the back.

After locking the door, Inuyasha let his pants fall all the way down and unbuttoned his shirt while Kagome took off her blouse and skirt, remaining only in her underwear and high heels

"We have to be very quiet, I think it´s only somebody from other trying to use our copying machine."

His hands went to work on the hook of her bra while hers unfastened the tie around his neck, throwing both to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Inuyasha put the lid down and sat Kagome on the WC kneeling down between her legs and taking off her panties.

"I´m feeling so dirty right now." She said with a smile.

"We are nasty" He replied before he licking his way down her creamy thighs to the place he had been wanting to savor for days.

He started at a torturing pace, slowly running his tongue around the folds, avoiding the hot center and the small pearl crowning it all.  
Kagome gasped and placed her legs on his shoulders to give him better access. But he still avoided the parts where she most needed to be touched.

"Inuyasha, please...I´m so close"

She managed to slide her fingers in a small space his mouth had left and rubbed her clit frantically.

"You want me there?" He asked teasing her.

"Yes please, right here."

He moved her hand away and replaced with his tongue, lapping, and nibbling and licking until he felt her legs clutching him tighter and then trembling with her powerful release. She was biting her lips, trying desperately not to scream, but small whimpering noises couldn´t help his superior hearing.

He smiled smugly at her.

"Now is my turn to sit down," he said.

They changed placed and soon Kagome was positioned on his lap. He was about to enter her when she spoke softly in his ear.

"You´ve got any condoms around?"

"Condoms? No! This is my office woman, what do you think I do all day long?"

His ranting made her smile, in spite of his bad attitude.

"We don´t need a condom." He sentenced.

"What we don´t need right now is another baby."

"Don´t worry, if we get pregnant again, I´ll quit my job and join my father´s firm."

He started kissing her neck, grazing his fangs on the tender flesh of her shoulders until he reached her breasts and began sucking on her nipple. Once again, Kagome felt the heat build up in the lower parts of her body, the need growing stronger every second.

"You promise?" she asked in a strangled voice.

He let go of her breast and looked into her eyes.

"I promise"

And he kissed her again. This time they didn´t waste a moment. He sheathed himself deep inside her in one single thrust, swallowing the moans that threatened to escape her lips.

Kagome felt his hands on her ass, setting the pace, showing her the way he wanted it, deep and slow.

"Baby, I won´t last much longer, you feel so hot and tight."

Kagome felt empowered by his words and started riding him faster, enjoying the feeling of his hard cock moving in and out of her body.

She was getting closer too, but she didn´t want to tell him right now, her whole body was focused on feeling him. Her inner walls were tightening and Inuyasha could sense it wouldn´t take much longer, he knew he had to make her come again before he got his own pleasure. He took one hand off her ass and moved it between their bodies, stroking her clit again. He could tell she was almost there and began thrusting harder and deeper until he felt her own hand taking over his, moving it aside and squeezing between them to grab the base of his cock and tighten around his balls, sending him down a spiral of pleasure and into a devastating orgasm which in time triggered her own.

As their hearts regained their normal speed they kissed tenderly and whispered "I love you" in each other's ear.

After cleaning themselves up and trying to regain their fresh appearance, they sat on his desk and shared the lunch Kagome had brought.

When Miroku finally arrived he found them talking quietly and looking innocent as usual.

"Boss, what is it that Jaken wants to talk about? He must have left me like a thousand messages during lunch."

"Don´t worry about it, I´ll handle it after my wife leaves. Can you bring me the folders of the other case."

"Sure."

Miroku was about to leave the office when something caught his eye. It was a piece of clothing, apparently. Bending over he snatched it and before any of the others could react, he produced a pair of pantyhose in front of their suddenly red faces.

"Oh Kami! You have been very busy!"


End file.
